RF waveforms are prevalent in many systems for communication, storage, sensing, measurements, and monitoring. RF waveforms are transmitted and received through various types of communication media, such as over the air, under water, or through outer space. In some scenarios, RF waveforms transmit information that is modulated onto one or more carrier waveforms operating at RF frequencies. In other scenarios, RF waveforms are themselves information, such as outputs of sensors or probes. Information that is carried in RF waveforms is typically processed, stored, and/or transported through other forms of communication, such as through an internal system bus in a computer or through local or wide-area networks.